When Lucy Left
by iUltiGizmoWriter
Summary: Every storybook ending has a happy ending, except Lucy's. After she was cast away by her "Friends" and "Nakama," she was left to fend for herself leaving the guild to become stronger. With every step she takes she goes forth on her adventure to be "worthy" again. But there's one thing on her mind. Will she be able to find love again?
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note***

(Fairy Tail is not owned by me but by some random dude who made it! However this fanfiction is written by me with the help of a demonic "Friend" on my shoulder)

 ***Chapter One - Apart***

As a bandaged girl appeared through the front doors of the guild. She took a deep breath, sighed and opened her eyes.

"I'm back everyone..." She said meekly. No one seemed to notice the girl as everyone was rowdy as usual. Already used to the pain of being ignored, Lucy walked slowly towards a certain bar stool hoping she would be noticed or at least get some food to eat. Aching with pain she managed to sit and call for her friend.

"Mira? Are you there?" She asked. Alas came a white haired girl with plates and drinks on both her hands. She was busy and full of things to do but she noticed the blonde and quickly placed the dishes on the nearest counter

"Lucy your back! I didn't expect you to be here," Mira exclaimed. 'So even Mira doubts my strength.' Putting that away from her mind she forced a smile and greeted the bar maid. But of course the white haired girl noticed.

"Oh Lucy, I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry I never meant to offend you" she drastically said.

"Ah! No, no it's fine. I should be grateful that you're even speaking me - today's one of my lucky days."

"Yeah, I'm still surprised you can do solo missions by yourself Lucy. You're definitely getting stronger but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a few scratch and bruises," Lucy replied while looking at her bandages. But these were more than scratches - these were full, on wounds. From bullet holes to knife scars from bandits. There were not only physical wounds but mental wounds that hurt as much. Still she continued to smile and get over it.

"If you want I can make Lisanna make a team with you! She wouldn't mind plus I think she needs a break from tending the bar," Mira laughed

"Nah, it's fine plus she already helps me a lot. She, Juvia, Levi and Wendy always look after me and take care of me. To be honest they can take care of me better than I can take care of myself!"

"Well it's nice to see that my sister is helping you. After all family is what you get and sign up for when you entered the guild."

Guild, the first day Lucy joined Fairy Tail seemed ages ago. She remembered entering the great walls, meetings everyone, getting her mark and meeting Natsu… Nat.. su… Deep in thought she didn't realise Mira talked

"Lucy! Is there something you want to eat? The treats on me!"

"Really! Well time to dig in, can I please have a strawberry milkshake and some of your special Fairy Tail steak please!" As she waited for Mira Jane to cook her meal she began examining the guild. She saw Levi talking to Gajeel and Pantherlily, Erza eating Cake, Wendy playing with Charles, Laxus and his team, Romeo, Juvia stalking Gray who was fighting… Natsu. And of course Natsu was with his new girlfriend - Julia Emphergoth.

They met Julia after they were at a castle estate fighting bandits who held people hostage. Once everyone was saved she quickly hugged Natsu and proclaimed she was his hero. Natsu decided to keep her and make her join the guild. No objections were obliged and I was genuinely happy for her to be in the group so I could have a new friend. But she showed her true colours and bossed everyone around. Not everyone seemed to notice this but only a handful did. Others like Erza, Gray and Natsu were oblivious to this and did what she asked. I once called her out on it and she hates me.

Julia told me to stay away from Natsu. She often bullied me, abused me and blamed her mistakes on me. The others in the group seemed to notice this and replaced her with me. It's not like I got kicked out of the group but- that's what it seems. Erza calls it financial issues as "there's not enough jewels to share around after a job was complete." Gray calls it "An overpopulated group is not functional." Natsu said "I want to hang out more with Julia. So that's where I ended up being alone doing solo missions. I guess I've been staring too long because she suddenly glared at me from her table mouthing the words

'What the hell are you looking at you dumb blondie." I quickly turned the other way and saw Mira Jane ready for my meal. Smiling I prepare myself to eat and I even heard my stomach growl.

"Here your food Luc-" Suddenly she tripped on the wooden planks, "OUF~" The plates went crashing into Lucy. Steak sauce, strawberries and lettuce were all over her.

"Ah! Lucy I'm so sorry!" Mira said grabbing her handkerchief while trying to wipe off the mess off her body. The scene caused a huge commotion as everyone stared at the two mages. But across the room giggles were audible and heard by everyone. It was Julia...

"Ohohoho looks like Lucky Lucy isn't so lucky after all." She scoffed. "Maybe next time you can be more alert with your surroundings. Sharpen those senses - Maybe then you'll get stronger.

The whole Fairy Tail guild burst into laughter making fun of Lucy. Even Natsu… Gray and Erza shrugged it off as if it was just a joke while Laxus and his crew didn't pay attention. The handful of people who knew she was being bullied glared at Julia who smirked at them in return. Juvia glared, while Levi was ready to confront her until Gajeel stopped her. Wendy and Charla whispered to each other. Lisanna knew there was something off about the event, like it was triggered by an unknown force... Surprise suddenly appeared.

"Hey you okay Luce'? Here if ya want you can use Happy as a towel!" Natsu said while holding Happy

"Aye! I'm not a towel!" Happy screamed as he flew away from Natsu continuing eating his fish. The guild laughed again. Natsu slowly walked towards Lucy giving her a hand while Julia stared at what was happening, horrified look on her face.

"I'm fine Natsu just let me be," She replied

"Heh, that's what you always say. Come on I'll take care of you!" Natsu said trying to reach for Lucy's hands. 'I always have to depend on the strength of others.' she thought again. She didn't want that - she wanted to become stronger. So she refused the hand and to which Natsu's surprised look on came up in face.

"Seriously I'm fine I just need to go to the bathroom and get changed.." She quickly dragged herself to the women's restroom while Lisanna followed her to help. The guild murmured to themselves.

"Well that was awkward" Gray said to lighten the mood.

"What did you say Ice Prick!" Natsu replied.

"Don't think you're hot stuff you flaming knucklehead"

"What did you say!" Then a someone coughed as if to break the fight. It was Julia.

"Natsu, can I talk to you for a sec?" She commanded. "Now and somewhere private!" yelling out. Natsu put his hands on his pockets and signalled Happy to not follow him. He and Julia went outside to talk about things. It took a few seconds for the guild to get back together.

 ***Girls Restrooms***

"I'm such a mess," Lucy said to herself. "I can't take care of myself and can't even be strong. I ran away again"

"You didn't do the wrong thing Lucy" Lisanna tapped her shoulder. "You did the right thing backing out on that cat fight or else there would have been more drama" she said trying to cheer her up.

"I feel like a coward," She put herself down again. "Even Natsu saw that."

"He doesn't. He likes you Lucy"

"How can you tell?"

"Because I know him. He used to be my childhood friend remember. And I know the look on his face when he knows he made a mistake!"

"I'm not convinced..."

"Well what about this, he still looks at you with those soft eyes. He likes you just like when he showed his eyes to me a few years ago." Lucy remembered this and felt guilty, did she also steal Natsu away from Lisanna? If so she must deserve this punishment. Her face scrunched up.

"I know what you're thinking" Lisanna exclaimed. "You're saying that you took Natsu from me but you didn't Lucy! For once in my life I have never seen him smile so much before when he's around you. He didn't smile back then when we were kids so I'm happy for him." She took a deep breath. "I'm happy for you two to get together. I give you my blessing and I'll root for you!" she joked

"Lisanna…" Lucy started to cry and hugged Lisanna.

"Oi there if you hug me too, I'll get steak in my clothes," Lucy quickly let go and was going to apologise until Lisanna laughed and smiled at her. They both laughed and cleaned Lucy's clothing

"Now let's get you fixed Lucy!"

 ***Front of the Guild***

Happy secretly disobeyed orders and followed Julia and Natsu outside the guild. There he hid on top of a tree and listened.

"I can't believe you Natsu! Woo-ing another woman when you have me!" She snapped

"Jules I'm sorry but Lucy is my friend! Nakama don't abandon each other!" He retorted back.

"So what she's more important than ME?!" She shook her head, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS" She screamed. Passerbys seemed to notice this and stared at them, whispering to each other which gave Natsu an unnerving feeling.

"Julie no you're the most beautiful girl who I've ever met who completely understands me!" He said.

"Well it didn't seem like it there! You were smooching with Lucy!" She began to cry. Natsu reached out and hugged Julia.

"It's okay, shh, it's okay," He repeated. "What can I tell you to make it feel better?" He asked. Julia had a lightbulb moment.

"Kick her out of the group!" She commanded

"Wha?-"

" I said kick her out of the group!" she yelled again

"You don't understand it's Lucy! My best frie-"

"IF YOU TRULY LOVE ME THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO'SE MORE IMPORTANT. ME OR THAT SKANK!: She yelled. Natsu contemplated about this and after 12 minutes of eternity Happy thought, he reached a decision.

"Fine, I'll kick her out" He proclaimed.

"Yay I knew I could count on you my Hot Dragon~" She said being back to her 'happy self.' "Let's go back to the guild and announce the news!" She trotted happily through the doors. Happy was spotted by Natsu and he showed him a horrified look and Happy said

"Don't do it!"

 ****END OF CHAPTER ONE****


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's Note*

(Ermahgerd I'm uploading again. More shorter than the first chapter :(. Please review, follow, favourite this story or reject, dislike and say why didn't you like it cuz I don't really care xD. I would very much like some critism if you didn't like something so I can improve and become a better writer. Thank you for following my story and another thank you for following, favoriting and putting positive reviews on my previous chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too!) - I don't own Fairy Tail :3

*Chapter Two - She Left*

Natsu came in minutes later with Happy by his side. He spotted Lucy at her usual spot again. She was still a mess with the food on her clothes but she was happily talking with Lisanna and Mira. Suddenly Julia glared at Natsu for staring at the blonde. He knew what she wanted him to do, 'Kick her out. Now.'

Natsu gestured a 'wait' sign to her as he walked towards Lucy. He appeared at her side and tapped her shoulder. "Lucy, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked her while mumbling.

"Um… sure what do you need?" she replied

"Lucy, private talk please,"

"I'm pretty sure we have a right to hear this one Natsu," Lisanna defended Lucy. She didn't want her to be hurt anymore so whatever Natsu was going to say, she was going to help Lucy. Natsu grunted before thinking what he was going to say. Then he spoke up.

"Lucy, we're kicking you out of the group..." he mumbled. Lucy's eyes widened. Her biggest fears were granted and she felt like crying.

"But why? I-"

"Luce you can go on Solo Missions now! Earn more money for rent"

"I-"

"Ever since Julia joined there's been too much in our group"

"I-"

"You can even become stronge-"

"That's not the point Natsu!" Lucy yelled causing the whole guild to stare at the commotion. An uneasy and dark vibe came from where they were arguing. Then Lucy spoke again,

"You told me that we we're nakama! You promised me that we'd always be together. So why? Why are you doing this?" She paused trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Because, he doesn't want anyone useless in our group." Lucy turned her head to find Julia walking to Natsu backing him up.

"Stay out of this Julia! This does not concern you!" Lisanna screamed.

"Oh but it does, after all MY GROUP is being dragged down by this girl. SHE is our team's DEAD WEIGHT!" She exclaimed. Lucy had never been mad before. The way she talked about her, her team and nakama. She was fueled with anger.

"No you're the one who ruined it! If you hadn't come along then no one would have been manipulated! You keep boys wrapped around your finger and telling them what to-"

**SLAP**

(Listen to this OST on repeat to increase Maximum Drama - Music not owned by me:  watch?v=QheKbPoT_Ig&list=WL&index=229 )

"Lucy that's enough!" Natsu yelled, his hand trembling. "You're just jealous because I hang around her more than you!" Lucy trembled and stared at the boy. He was filled with anger, his eyes were on fire like he wanted to kill someone.

"You always think of yourself! Always hurting everyone with your freaking selfishness!"

"You don't care about me unlike her!"

"She's right you are weak! You always have to rely on us!"

"You think your high and mighty because you're rich! You're spoilt!"

"You're useless!"

"Why am I even friends with you…" Natsu finally calming down, breathed. After realising what he had done he stared at Lucy. Eye's shocked and so was the guild. About to apologize until he was interrupted by Julia

"I can't believe such a spineless creature even exists. Just die Lucy… No one wants you here." She said. Then coming closer she spat on her. Lucy with tears tried to run away from the guild until she was held back by Natsu.

"No Lucy wait!" He said tugging at her arm. Suddenly the bandages on her arm became undone revealing all the cuts, bruises and scars she earned.

"Lucy… Did you do this?" He asked. It took her a while to respond.

"I hope your happy Natsu... I went on jobs when you guys left me to be by myself. I tried to be stronger like you, tried to be helpful… I tried.. To be useful… I wanted to see you smile at me... But I guess no matter how much jobs I do.. Or even how many scars I have. You can never smile at me again

"Lucy no!" he called out to her. As he was going to chase her, she was stopped by Julia who held her hand.

"She hurt me so much Natsu… So much…" She began crying. Natsu was held back by her girlfriend sobbing in his arm, not letting her go.

"Are… Are you okay Jules?" He asked her. Faces of disgust from several guild members stared at the couple. Their reputation decreased. Gray and Erza felt embarrassed, Wendy cried, Juvia started rain, Levi was now being held by Gajeel and Pantherlily, Laxus and his team glared. Lisanna charged at Julia and began slapping, punching basically everything that she could to hurt her.

"Lisanna!" Mira yelled as she tried to restrain her sister. Then as if in a swift motion as Lisanna was being held Julia punched her right in the stomach making Lisanna and Mira tumble backwards.

"No!" Natsu restrained Julia as Elfman got in between both trying to protect her sisters.

"That bitch and her stupid face! I can't believe you're just going to let her hurt Lucy like that. She did nothing wrong!" Lisanna yelled.

"She hurt Lu-chan," Levy screamed, joining in the fight.

"She hurt Rival-Chan, She hurt Lucy-Chan," Juvia mumbled back and forth causing a strong flood outside the guild. Everyone felt uneasy. Cana stopped drinking, Wendy cried, Romeo and Charla trying to comfort her, Happy was on Lisanna's side while Gray and Erza tried to stop both sides.

"I can't believe you Natsu! Why did you hurt her!" Lisanna kept yelling.

"Because no one wanted her in this guild. She's out and over! Just deal with the fact you thought wrong and he liked me the best" Julia countered. As Natsu and Mira had trouble trying to pull them apart, Master appeared.

"CHILDREN!" He yelled. Everyone stopped in their tracks. "FIRST YOU HURT MY CHILD NOW YOU CONTINUE BICKERING AND FIGHTING BETWEEN EACH OTHER! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Growling at his family. Everyone stopped and looked at the ground as they got their lecture.

"Can someone please check on Lucy and see if she's okay?" He snapped. As Natsu was going to volunteer, Master glared at him and forced him to not.

"Lisanna can you please check on Lucy," Makarov asked.

"Yeah I can," she replied. Mira followed her and everyone became silent. It wasn't until a few minutes later until Maccao spoke.

"Good job Natsu, you just broke a girl's spirit," he said drunk.

**Lucy's Home**

As Lisanna knocked on Lucy's door, a bunch of stuff and furniture can be heard being moved as if someone stumbled across as they we're walking.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled

"Lucy it's Lisanna and Mira, you can talk to us!" She replied softly. It took a few minutes until the door opened. Lucy looked like a mess with food, spit and blood all over her. Her face was crying and started hugging both of them.

"I'm… I'm Sorry~" She cried as Lisanna and Mira tried comforting her.

**Somewhere near Lucy's Home**

As Natsu went out pretending to go home, he ran to Lucy's house to apologise. But Lisanna and Mira already beat her to it. He heard cries and both Strauss Sisters trying to get in her house. Suddenly as the door clicked he eavesdropped on the conversation,

"I'm.. I'm Sorry~" He heard Lucy cry.

Oh Natsu, what have you done?

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note***

(I can't believe I haven't uploaded for weeks, sorry about that guys… The last term of school and only a short amount of time to do homework + assessments is hectic. Well that's not an excuse as I still should upload, so without further a do, here is chapter three!

 ***Chapter Three - Regret Paraded Mission***

Lucy went back to the guild with her iron will after two days prior to the event. Still heartbroken and saddened, she slumped her shoulders, looked at the ground as she went inside and sighed. It was quiet which was unusual and people looked at her with pitiful looks.

"Ah, Lucy-san you're back," said Mira from the counter. Lucy quickly paced through the walkway and sat to the chair. She finally looked up to see Mira's sad smile. She turned her head slowly and stared at the crowed looking at her. ' _No Natsu...'_ she breathed. ' _At least I won't be dealing with him today.'_ But for some reason her shoulder tensed up more. Where were they? Did they not come because of Lucy? Or did something happened to them? Instead of thinking it further she asked herself why she would even worry about them anymore… ' _Even in this state, I still worry about them.'_ Mira noticed the blonde deep in thought and decided to ask

"Lucy something the matter?" She asked for her well-being. Surprised she stared at the white haired woman with sad eyes. Then she spoke up.

"Well… I was just wondering… Where Natsu is?" She answered and questioned. Mira shook her head and replied,

"You don't need to worry about him… He can go wherever the hell he wants," She spat. Lucy sighed for relief but was still worried. Then as if someone stood up and shook their chair violently, someone spoke up.

"They went on a mission a while back..." A man answered.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 ***Natsu and Happy's Home***

"Let's go on a mission!" Exclaimed Julia. She tried getting the attention of Natsu who was actually deep in thought after witnessing what happened back in Lucy's house. He felt terrible…

"Hello, Earth to hot stuff! You're still thinking about that whore aren't you?" She teased. Natsu glared at her but Julia was not afraid, instead she violently retaliated.

"SO YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT THAT BLONDE BIMBO! WELL EXCUSE YOU BUT I THOUGHT THAT ***I*** WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, NATSU!" She yelled at him which caused the Happy to jump. Happy moved to a different room, bringing his fish and sobbing.

"No Julia please, it's just that don't you think we overdone it? I mean Luce-"

"Oh so it's LUCE now and JULIA not JULES HMM?!" She interrupted. "Natsu she hurt me and said bad things about me to! Didn't you see how she manipulated that Lisanna girl? We used to be friends until she got tricked by HER!" Natsu thinking more in deep thought tensed up and looked at the ground still in grief. Julia gave up but thought of a new plan.

"You know what I don't think I can even go to the guild tomorrow, I'll probably get abused and be shunned by my na~ka~ma!" Natsu's eyes widened.

"Wait no Juli- Jules no please don't leave the guild, I er no... We need you for the group! I mean that was the point right? To make Lucy leave and make you her replacement?" Julia's eyebrows furrowed as she heard HER name.

"I know but I'll probably get abused and abandoned, if only I got get a break from it!" She stated. "You know Nat~su kuun~ Maybe we can go on a very long mission and spend some times to ourselves," She posed seductively which 'surprisingly' did not have any effect on Natsu. But Natsu did think about this and reached a decision.

"Fine I'll get the team and pack up," He moved to get his clothes and bags but Julia stopped him.

"Woh! Woh ! Wohohooooo! You're not seriously going to bring them over right? I did say it would be just ' **US'** two going, we don't need them!"

"Listen Jules if we don't bring the group we could be in more danger. Remember last time we couldn't even finish our mission properly because we did too many screw ups." Natsu remembered how she would always cling for safety, yell or scream to attract attention. He needed back up on dealing with her.

"Fine but this better not ruin the mood," She replied easily packing her bags. If she was getting her wish then it was better than nothing I guess… "You blue cat, prepare my stuff ASAP and I want it all folded neatly..." She pointed at the scared cat as he was getting ready to pack her bags. "And this time make sure my clothes don't smell like fish or I'll hit you again." This made Happy shiver and quickly actually wash himself and get her clothes.

' _Oh boy, this is gonna suck,'_ thought Natsu

 ***The Next Day***

Natsu and Julia entered the guild having the opposite of Lucy and getting glares from all around. Julia didn't mind as she loved attention.

"I'll leave you to talk to the numb nuts while I look for a mission!" She kissed him on the cheek and trotted to the mission/tasks board. As Natsu tried to silently advance to Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charla they became more quiet as he appeared in their sight.

"Hi guys," Natsu whispered

"Um… Hi Natsu-san," Wendy replied softly as Charla turned her head the other way crossly not staring at the pink haired mage.

"What the hell Natsu! Did you really have to hurt her that bad?" Gray snapped.

"It wasn't my fault Ice Prick! I needed to protect Julia no matter what!" He countered.

"So hurting an innocent girl's heart is better than hurting a spoiled child?"

"Why you little-" Then as if in a swift moment, Erza crushed both their heads and smashed it on the table they were sitting around on. Some guild members stared at commotion but quickly turned their head backwards to avoid involvement with the Titania.

"Everyone be quiet you guys caused too much trouble and are adding more to it." She scolded. "Now, Natsu what did you want from us?" She asked nicely.

"Well… I was wondering if you could go on a mission with me in Julia." He got a shaken head from Erza and Charla ready to drag Wendy out of this. "Listen I can't really go with her alone and I need help," He admitted.

"So you're gonna DITCH Lucy and go on a mission with your monstrous girlfriend WHICH you can't even control and need OUR help which isn't even our PROBLEM." Gray snapped. Natsu turned his head and looked to the ground

"Listen I'm not ditching anybody and I just need help from my team"

"Yeah your team which you're ruining," Gray sighed. As Natsu had enough and was about to attack him, Erza again quickly stopped the fight and intervened.

"Yes we are in. It gives us a chance to think more clearly before acting and make the right choices," He glared at Natsu who felt really bad. However Gray was still mad.

"What! You're just gonna forgive him like that? Erza what's wrong with yo-" Erza glared at Gray til he melts.

"No, why would I ever forgive him for what's happened? This will be his atonement mission whether he is worthy of being forgiven or would stay like scum," Natsu's eyes glittered. Gray sighed and went a long. Wendy decided to join as well and Charla joined to protect Wendy. Seconds later Happy who looked extremely tired and beat up returned with Julia.

"Happy!" Charla exclaimed as he saw the blue cat.

"Don't worry I'm fine! Just a little whoozy," He fainted to the ground. Charla glared at Julia who smirked. Erza and Gray glared at Natsu…

"Julia what did you-"

"Good news I found a good job that does EXTRA PAY, it goes for one week and we start now"

 ***Back To Present***

"And so that's what happened," the man said. Lucy listened to the entire as Mira just had her eyes closed, sighed and talked, "Lucy you seriously don't have to worry about them, they'll be fine…"

"Yeah they'll be fine because of Lucy," The man said sternly. Mira was surprised and so was Lucy on his tone of voice.

"Because of her they left because of a guilt trip that Lucy forced them to,"

"Because of Lucy, they're doing everything for her again,"

"Because of Lucy, Fairy Tail is falling apart!"

The man continued to yell hurtful things to Lucy. She cried and sobbed and yelled to stop but he didn't. She then remembered everything Natsu said to her;

Useless

Worthless

Spoiled

Disgusting

Rotten

Bitch

Whore

Skank

Bimbo

All the words Natsu and Julia have said to her. Why… Why was she all of those things… She continued to cry and moved to the exit. As the man was about to punch her he got restrained by some of the guild members who then beat up the man.

"Just remember Lucy, this is all your fault!"

 ***Back at Lucy's Home***

She continued to cry and cry until one of her spirits heard her. It was her old friend Aquarius. Aquarius even though she was shown to hate the girl, also knew her pain and feelings.

"Listen up Lucy, you're none of those things. You're a smart girl with the most biggest hearts, too nice in fact that these things can happen to you. You need to grow up and live. Ignore those peasants and live," She listened very intently and cried more.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

 ***END OF CHAPTER THREE***


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** (I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am writing it!)

 ***Chapter Four - Leaving***

 ***A few days later... ***

Lucy had enough of what was happening with her life. Being continuously abused by Julia and Natsu, stared with merciful and pitiful looks from the guild and being treated like a baby. So up with her courage one day she went to the guild and marched up to the office. Suddenly a voice could be heard.

"Lucy are you alright," asked a certain blue haired girl who loved books and a water mage.

"I'm fine Levi, Juvia… I just need to be somewhere else…" She said while still walking to the stairs to the office

"Ah Juvia san knows what to do! A girls night will fix this"

"Yeah come on Lucy I got a new book for us to read," Levi said while grabbing her arm stopping her. Then Lucy pulled her arm back and continued walking.

"I said I'm fine… So just leave me be," She said emotionless as entered the door. They stared at her again with the sad looks.

 ***Master's Office***

"Lucy what brings you here dear?" Thinking of the words to say Lucy said this

"I want to leave the guild master…" She stated without emotion. Master was shocked at this and began to wheep.

"Oh Lucy, our dear Lucy…" He wept. Lucy felt bad and began apoligizing.

"No Master please this is my decision and please accept this request. I can't stay the Fairy Tail's biggest disappointment forever so I need to leave. It will be better for you and for me so please." Makarov nodded softly and began a spell to remove her mark.

"Thank you master… I'll promise I'll never forget about you. And one last request?" she asked

"Yes what… would that be?"

"I want you to not say to this to anyone. And if you can, erase the records that I ever came here…" Makarov in disbelief grieved and stared at the girl. She had eyes of determination and plead so he did. As he nodded, Lucy smiled and was about to leave.

"Thank you master… I will never forget about you…"

"Yes thank you Lucy for being my child… and I'm completely sorry for what's happened…"

 **Train Station***

As soon as Lucy was packed and ready to go, with the help of Virgo and Leo she quickly went to the train station.

"Thank you two for helping me," She bowed

"No worries princess, any time when you are in need," Virgo said as she disappeared.

"If you ever need any help, just know that your spirits are here," Leo exclaimed while he also went back to the spirit realm. Lucy smiled and sighed as they were gone. Her train was going to arrive at any second. Then a certain train with a beaten up group departed.

"Julia are you okay," Natsu asked her girlfriend while lifting her stuff, while also being scartched, bruised and bleeding with a wound being covered by a poorly tied bandage from Julia.

"Natsu what do you think! I'm covered in much! If only your friends could have acted quicker maybe I would be alright!" She yelled causing public eyes. "You there blue hair, help me with this!" She yelled to Wendy and Charla when they were trying to heal Natsu. They were both fatigue from magic and wanted rest.

"NOW!" She yelled then they scurried towards her.

"Oh hell no, that bitch isn't going to harm Wendy," Gray said going towards them.

"Gray no!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not this again," Erza sighed being mentally beaten. All of them went and started fighting again except Happy who spotted Lucy trying to hide from them. He quietly snuck out and greeted her.

"Lushyyyy!" He exclaimed hugging her leg. However Lucy started to frown and became heartbroken.

"Shouldn't you be with the group?" She coldly asked. Happy cried

"No! No more Julia! I don't want to get hit again." Lucy now showed attention and was surprised. He saw the cat with bruises and cuts which were from Juvia? This made her blood boil. ' _How Dare She...'_ Lucy clenched her fists and began patting Happy.

"What can I do to make it feel better?" She asked.

"Sniff… Sniff… Fish..." Happy sobbed. Ah so he hasn't lost his appetite. Lucy grabbed her packed up bag and grabbed her lunch which she was going to eat once she arrived to her destination. She gives it to Happy…

"No Lucy… Sniff… We hurt you.." He exclaimed but hands on the bento box. She laughed and scratched the area under his ear where he liked it. ' _He purred so cute…'_ As she watched the cat devour her lunch, Happy was alright again.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing here?" Happy asked. ' _Shoot I've been caught!'_ Lucy thought. She decided to give him a half truth, lie answer.

"Well… I'm going to go away for a little bit…"

"Like a mission?"

"Yeah like a mission… Except it's going to be very long and tiring."

"Will you come back?" Happy asked. Lucy thought about it.

"Yes," She lied… "I promise you but don't tell anyone okay? This is our little secret!" She smiled at the cat. Happy nodded.

"Happy, where are you!" Natsu yelled

"Where's that mutt when you need him," scoffed Julia.

"Hey he's a cat," Gray backfired.

"Like, whatever,"

"Oh no!" Said Happy, "I don't want to go back to Julia!" He exclaimed as he cried.

"Don't worry Happy it's gonna be alright. I swear it," Lucy kissed Happy's wounds. "Just remember our promise okay?" Happy nodded

"There you are!" Erza yelled as he pointed to Happy. "What were you thinking going by yourself?" she hugged the cat. Happy stared at the train to which Lucy went in. She peeped quietly through the window.

"Ugh Happy you forgot to take my stuff," Julia yelled as she threw her bags at the cat.

"Julia that's enough!" Natsu defended him but took quite the impact of the heavy bag.

 ***All aboard the F33L5 Train***

 ***F33L5 Train is now departing***

Happy stared at the train as Lucy sobbed while waving at Happy. For small moment… A tear went down his Cheeks.

 ***Train***

Lucy continued to cry as she thought about the friends she left behind. She cried for the abuse they gave her and cried more when she thought about the good moments she had. She sat there and cried while looking down.

"Shoot I need a seat!" A young man appeared with large luggage, packing his stuff on the top compartments and sat in front of Lucy.

"Ah, I hope you don't mind missus but if I could please sit here-" The man noticed her crying. Lucy didn't notice til a hand touched her shoulder…

"Hey are you okay there? What's your name?" He asked politely and concerned.

"Lucy…" She sniffled as she saw what the man looked like.

"Lucy huh? That's a cute name… My name is-"

 ***END OF CHAPTER FOUR***

 ***CLIFFHANGER MAHUAHAHHA***


End file.
